Beautiful Soul: One Shot
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: Just a one shot I came up with .KiMa Fanfic. This is a song fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song.Blah Blah Blah
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTIFUL SOUL  
A  
KIMA

ONE SHOT

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR BEAUTIFUL SOUL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KID POV:

Liz overlooked the song she stole from my room and threatened to mess the symmetry of the house if I didn't tell her. I nearly screamed "Please don't! I'll tell you. The song is for Maka."

There I said it. Is this true love? Yes. The reason I know this is because Shimigami only fall for someone like this. Sure I had a few girls I dated here and there but with Maka... It's just wow.

She stops my OCD for symmetry, my heart pounds loudly in my chest, and when ever Soul or Black*Star is mean or rude to her I just want to rip them to shreds. I asked my honorable father about this and he said "Yep Kiddo! That's love! Aww, my little Kiddo is growing up!" Luckily I didn't say who or he would humiliate me.

Liz then says " Well go on and practice. I will get everyone over here so they can play the instruments." I only sigh because Liz is well, Liz,

Soon enough everyone gets here and knows the news. Soul and Black*Star came up and said "You better not break her heart or else we will beat you senseless." I only nod in reply.

Once everyone has everything ready I have Black*Star count down.

I take a deep breath and start

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minuet go to waste. I want you and you're beautiful soul.

I know that you, are something special. To you I'd be always fateful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me.

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minuet go to waste. I want you and you're beautiful soul.

Your beautiful soul, Yeah

You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance, I will never make you cry c'mon let's try.

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minuet go to waste. I want you and you're beautiful soul.

Am I crazy for wanting you, Baby do you think you could want me to? I don't wanna waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just want to know could you feel it to? There is nothing left to hide.

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minuet go to waste. I want you and you're soul.

I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minuet go to waste. I want you and you're beautiful soul."

I stop as I hear clapping. I turn around and see Maka. I already know that she knows who the song is for. She asks "Kid, that song was for me wasn't it?" As she says that she has her perfect smile on and I nod. I never noticed this before but she has the soul shape of an angel. I then ask "Maka Albarn,would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" She nods and gives me a hug. After we pull out on the hug we lean in and kiss.

NOBODY'S POV:

Unaware of the older Shimigami watching them they embrace and then they lock their lips. Lord Death looks sadly at his son and shakes his head. Knowing that they can never be together, for Maka was an angel that gives life to other things and Kid reaps souls of other beings. They could never be together if they knew what she really was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY JUST SO I COULD FEEL MORE SUCCESSFUL!


	2. EMERGANCY!

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVEYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK!

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!


End file.
